ShortFalda
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: wiii, primera XD ejem Summary: ¿Quieres saber porqué Wrath utiliza short falda? Averígualo XD entren n.nU ojala y les guste mi primer fic EnvyxWrath


**SHORTFALDA**

**POR: Danielle Cuthberth**

**SUMMARY: **¿Quieres saber porqué Wrath utiliza short falda? Averígualo XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Como todos ya saben FMA no me pertenece… de lo contrario creen q estaría escribiendo aquí en lugar de hacerlo capitulo del manga? O.o

**PAREJA:** pues… es un intento de EnvyxWrath

Si, ya se que él que usa Shortfalda es envy y no Wrath pero un día vi una imagen en la que ambos usaban el shortfalda y por eso se me ocurrió esto xD

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

**SHORTFALDA**

_**-**__Un nuevo homúnculo ha nacido, obviamente por ser el mayor, tuve que ir a buscarlo para que estuviera con nosotros… no es más que un idiota… cuando le dije que la piedra roja eran vidas de humanos, se puso a escupirla, je… ahora que lo pienso fue divertido ver su rostro infantil, asustado y mojado por sus lágrimas…"- _Envy dirige la vista hacia la cama donde se encuentra dormido el menor a lo que solo hace un gesto de desagrado–**idiota**- murmura para si mismo y se acerca quedando frente a él- **¡Despierta!-** le ordena pero el pequeño no le escucha – **¡He dicho que despiertes!**- Envy tira una lámpara que se encontraba en el buró ocasionando el ruido suficiente para que el menor despierte- **Cuando te ordene algo, lo cumples, ¿entendiste?**

**-si…** - susurra Wrath a la vez que asiente con la cabeza.

-**bien, ahora te elegiremos un traje…** _me siento como un estúpido eligiendo la ropa para este niño…-_ el mayor se acerca a un viejo baúl el cual abre encontrando distintas prendas de color negro, finalmente saca un top y un short de lycra idénticos a los que él trae puestos- _pero aún así, le vestiré igual que a mi… le quedará perfecto, su cabellera larga me recuerda a la mía, pero a diferencia de mí, él aún tiene ese brillo en sus ojos… que envidia_ **toma esto, cámbiate-** Envy le extiende ambas prendas, las cuales Wrath toma y las coloca en la cama.

-**te quedarás aquí?** –le pregunta algo sonrojado a la vez que le mira fijamente.

-**algún problema con eso?**

-**no… ninguno** – Wrath se voltea dando la espalda al mayor y comienza a desnudarse lentamente, a lo que el peliverde lo único que hace es observar atentamente los movimientos del niño.

-_tiene un cuerpo hermoso…-_piensa Envy mientras se relame los labios pero se controla y continua solo viendo, finalmente Wrath se viste con las prendas dadas por el mayor y voltea a verle con una sonrisa tímida.

-**jejeje, me queda grande**- le dijo el pequeño mientras sostenía el short para que no se le cayera

-_lógico… es mío _**buscaré otro más chico.**

**-no hace falta-** una luz salió de las manos de Wrath mientras el short y el top se iban haciendo más pequeños.

-_cierto... usa alquimia_- Envy observa a Wrath pero mientras el short se iba amoldando al cuerpo del menor, Envy pudo notar el pequeño bulto que se notaba en la entrepierna del menor, provocando un inevitable sonrojo en sus mejillas, para ser un niño estaba… bien….

-**me gustan!**

-_que demonios!!! O////O_ –inmediatamente el mayor se acerca al baúl y toma un vestido el cual rompe sin importarle nada mas, se acerca al menor y le coloca el pedazo de tela alrededor de la cintura.

-**que pasa?** – pregunta Wrath sin entender el porqué de la reacción del otro.

-**se te ve mejor así**- fue la simple respuesta del peliverde para luego ponerse de pie y observar mejor la sonrisa del menor.

-**GRACIAS!!-** el niño abrazo fuertemente a Envy, él cual se alejó de él como acto reflejo, Wrath veía al chico sin entender el porqué del movimiento, pero este solo le miró y se dio media vuelta.

-**tenemos cosas que hacer… sígueme**- Envy comenzó a caminar esperando a que el pequeño le siguiera lo cual hace inmediatamente tomándole de la mano -r_etiro lo dicho… no se parece a mi… pero aún así… él es mío_- Envy aprieta ligeramente la mano del menor, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

**FIN**

Bueno… pues eso fue todo espero y les haya gustado jejejejeje, bueno es decir, se que no esta muy bueno y que es cortito pero aun así, ojala y les guste aunque sea un poquito y en serio, si dejan review no me enojo ToT al contrario me alegro y muchisimo!!!

Au revoir


End file.
